Chapter 160 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Compulsory
Short Summary Long Summary Kakashi, Orihime, and Sabo all stare in disbelief at the broken and bloody Kabuto, wondering what possibly could have done that to him. Kabuto calls it irritating that he’s one of those people with terrible luck. Sabo demands to know what he’s talking about as he enflames his hands and aims them at the Ninja. Orihime asks ‘Mr. Yakushi’ what happened to him, offering to treat his injuries. Kakashi calls that out of the question, stating that he can’t ignore that Kabuto is an enemy and traitor. He angrily thinks that the Leaf pardoned Kabuto so he could peacefully return to his orphanage, indignant at this being how they’re repaid. While he doesn’t dismiss the possibility of Indoctrination, healing Kabuto isn’t a risk he’s willing to take. While Kabuto appreciates the kindness, he can’t allow it, calling it improper while citing the need to leave before things get out of hand. Concerned, Sabo asks what could possibly make the battle get ‘out of hand’. With a dark chuckle, Kabuto tells them to continue if they want to find out so badly, promising that they’ll get all the answers, though they definitely won’t like it. He then vanishes with Kakō. Kakashi curses that he hates it when people talk in riddles. Sabo agrees, believing they should not say anything if they won’t tell them. Orihime gets them back on topic by reminding them of their mission. Kakashi apologizes for thinking out loud, and agrees. Sabo notes that the others are fighting that dangerous Sternritter, saying they owe it to the others to quickly complete their mission. As they run, Kakashi can’t shake his worry about what Kabuto said. He knows that Kabuto is just as strong as him now. While he should be happy an enemy was put in that state, Kakashi starts to think that Kabuto was right and that they won’t like the answers. Zeref has taken up residence several miles from the Tenrou Tree stump, and seems to be waiting for something. Suddenly, the Act quickly avoids black flames that completely incinerate where he was sitting. Zeref laughs that he’s wanted to see this for 400 years, knowing that power would have been enough to eliminate him in any other situation. For what it’s worth, Zeref smiles and says he’s proud of Natsu. As the silent Natsu prepares another attack, Zeref claims he came a year too late. The Black Wizard no longer seeks death or to rewrite the world, claiming that Natsu’s journey has been for nothing, and that he’s no longer needed. His original purpose of seeking out and destroying Zeref is no longer what the Wizard desires. Zeref calls Natsu nothing but a purposeless beast now, then asking if he should address him by his true name. While Zeref easily avoids a giant ball of black flames thrown at him, he chuckles that Natsu’s humanity is being suppressed by grief and hatred, so he isn’t his ‘cute little brother’ anymore, but E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel can only say Zeref’s name in broken English. Zeref notes the bit of humanity, claiming that E.N.D. was his greatest creation because of that, giving the capability of evolving, knowing that all the artificially created Etherious, like the Tartaros members, can’t evolve, though he questions even that thanks to the other worlds. END can only yell about killing Zeref as he gathers black flames and rushes forward. Zeref exclaims that at least the programming was properly done, stopping the attack with a great Magic barrier. Zeref claims that times have changed, and he no longer needs him, adding that there’s one last thing he can do. END can only mutter about killing Zeref, who chuckles at the thought of Natsu’s friends or Igneel seeing him right now. END throws a black Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame. Zeref gathers his own black flames, saying that nothing END can do will work against him, happy to prove that his existence has no meaning now. He then counters with a Stygian Blast Circle. Kakashi, Sabo, and Orihime gasp at the mushroom cloud that results from the clashing attacks. Orihime wonders if that’s what Kabuto was talking about, Sabo admitting he thinks so. He claims that this should have been a simple escort mission disguised by the usual attacks on the enemy. Kakashi points out that they should never expect situations not to change. While he’d like to go straight, he has no desire to get in the middle of that with Orihime. The girl promises that they don’t have to worry, assuring them that she can create barriers for protection if things get crazy. Kakashi points out that she still could die, screwing up the strategy, opting to go around the fight. He doesn’t want to waste too much time, so he’s already made a good path to go around the fight. Sabo agrees that they just have one shot at this. On Kakashi’s word, the three move to the Tenrou Tree. Elsewhere, Arlock gasps as he senses Zeref’s Magic, wondering if he’s in trouble. Haruta takes the opening and slashes the Wizard’s throat, but fails to completely decapitate him. Healing with Sacrifice, Arlock cuts the duel short, claiming Zeref might need help. Arlock then taps the bottom of his staff to the ground, creating an explosion of pure Magic that knocks Haruta away. Seeing his opponent teleport away, Haruta curses in frustration. Shaking in anger, he vows that the priest will pay for harming the Whitebeard pride and getting away with it. He then falls on his rear, finally feeling the fatigue catch up with him. He curses at the stalemate being so exhausting. Haruta sighs as he apologizes to Marco for letting him finish the battle without him. Luffy laughs as he stands victoriously on the battlefield. He calls his power awesome, saying he can’t wait to test it on someone stronger, like Zeref or his fellow Acts of Order. Fossa, Freed, and Lyon stare in bafflement at him saving their lives and gloating about it like a child. Luffy goes on a tangent about how he really wants to show his power to Natsu, having been jealous of Dragon Sage Mode, while also saying he’s missed Naruto and Ichigo. While Lyon asks if Luffy is just voicing a train of thought, Freed notes that this is exactly what Natsu would do. Fossa appreciates the innocence and purity, calling it no wonder Sakazuki saw Luffy as a threat. He knows that attitude makes people want to support and ally with Luffy. Fossa claims that if Luffy continues down this path, he’ll keep forming allies until he becomes King of the Pirates, saying that Whitebeard was right to put faith in his potential. Suddenly, Hinata tackles Luffy in a hug, screaming in happiness while tears of joy pour out. Luffy returns the hug, saying he’s glad to see she’s all right. Samui and Neji stand to the side. The Cloud Ninja wishes to keep her ‘cool’ image, despite her desires. Neji is a little annoyed at such ‘unbecoming’ behavior from the future Clan Head, but he lets it go due to the circumstances. Hinata sobs out an apology, saying Luffy got eaten because she messed up. Luffy reassures her that he was only eaten because of himself, and Son, which earns an annoyed protest from the Tailed Beast. Luffy says he could never become King of the Pirates if Hinata died while he could do something about it, believing only bad kings can’t protect what’s precious to them. While Samui and Neji smile at the kind and idealistic words, Hinata tightens her embrace in gratitude. She softly thanks Luffy. The moment is ruined when Hinata is unceremoniously knocked away by two people. Neji screams in comical horror while Samui watches the spectacle with a sweat-drop. Franky and Flare embrace Luffy. The oblivious captain says he’s glad to see the two are doing alright. Franky sobs and curses Luffy for making them worry, ordering him not to do that again. Flare adds that she’s already lost so many people, unable to bear losing another. Luffy reassures them that he’s fine with a smile, claiming there’s no way he’d die in a place like this, vowing to do everything in his power to live for his friends and dreams. Calming down with a deep breath, Franky agrees that Luffy will be King of the Pirates, and his ship will ferry him all the way to the end of the New World, promising to do everything in his power to achieve those dreams. Luffy asks what’s up with him, and an embarrassed Franky decides he doesn’t say it enough that he’s Luffy’s shipmate, shipwright, and friend. Luffy laughs that he’d never forget that. Flare admits that she might not have a dream like the rest of the Straw Hats, but she’ll do everything possible to help achieve theirs. While Luffy thanks her, Franky advises the ‘kid’ to find a dream, claiming they are what drive the Straw Hats. Flare says she’ll think about it. The bond starts to make Neji emotional. The Hyūga calls these bonds stronger than those of some families, seeing it as wonderful. Gray shakes at the tremendous blast of black magic. Everyone else feels it too, even Pernida. The Fairy Tail Wizards are especially affected, due to recognizing it as the Curse Power of an Etherious. It’s far more powerful than anything they’ve ever faced, not even Mard Geer comes close to this. Gray mutters about never feeling something so dark, having no doubt that Zeref has unleashed END to turn the tide of the battle, cursing that he no longer has the capability of destroying what he vowed to. Laxus tells Gray to focus on what’s ahead, saying they can’t worry about whatever let out that power. With a nervous smile, Laxus says that’s unless it joins up with ‘hooded-and-creepy’ over there. Gray is shocked at his comrade, having never seen him nervous against an enemy. The lack of mystery surrounding its appearance just makes things worse. He also senses Spiritual Pressure that’s greater than massive, comparing it to a mountain pressing down on him. Gray has only ever seen Zeref surpass that power, but this Sternritter could give a good fight to the Act. When Pernida starts hissing at everyone, Marco notes that it’s pissed, gathering blue flames while saying he won’t let it vent. The instant Marco moves forward, he feels something wrong with his body. Suddenly, he is grotesquely twisted and warped into a bloody and broken ball. Ukitake yells in horror, while Olga demands to know what the Sternritter did, not even seeing an attack. When Laxus starts to show fear, Gray yells for everyone not to lose focus, saying Marco wouldn’t want that, vowing to take down the Sternritter for Marco’s honor. Ace just sighs in exasperation. Before the troops rally, Marco’s body is burnt to ashes by blue flames. Seeing a body rise from the flames, everyone screams that it’s a zombie. Marco takes a deep breath and stretches his resurrected body, saying it’s never a pleasant experience, but it’s better than dying. Everyone except Ace screams at him being alive. When Marco asks if he scared them, Olga yells that he can’t just die and come back, claiming that’s not how it works with the permanent deaths. Deadpan, Marco says the rules of death don’t apply to him as a phoenix. Olga just curses the ‘tweeting bastard’ for making him feel, prompting Marco to tell him to just stop. Pernida starts speaking broken English, saying Marco should be dead. Frowning, Marco calls it a perk to get all the abilities of a mythical beast from eating a Mythical Zoan Fruit. While Konton’s death sentence is to be feared, Devil Fruits follow absolute rules that can’t be broken. The only way to beat a Devil Fruit is to understand its weakness, otherwise Pernida can’t kill Marco. Ace claims that Marco is unkillable, saying the Sternritter is debatable on the other hand. While Olga is furious that Ace kept them in the dark, the Pirate throws a Fire Fist. Pernida zooms away with Hirenkyaku, reappearing behind Ace. The Pirate feels something tingle in his arm right before it starts warping. Ace transforms his arm into fire, forcing Pernida to shriek in pain and speed away. Back in its original spot, Pernida hisses about it hurting, just repeating ‘kill’. Ace mutters that the Sternritter is kind of crazy. Marco notes that he couldn’t even see what Pernida attacked with, and was torn apart within seconds, deciding they have to figure out what its power is. Ukitake wishes that he had information to give, but he was out of commission for the last half of the war with the Sternritter. Marco tells him not to worry about it, saying that Ukitake being with them more than makes up for it, calling the Soul Reaper a one-man army. Marco turns back to Pernida. Since they know it’s a powerful Quincy, it’s most likely a Sternritter, who each have a Schrift that designate certain powers. Marco gives the order for Wizards to stay in the back while using ranged attacks, since Pernida can kill instantly by unknown means. He also tells Genma and Ukitake to stay back too, knowing he and Ace are the only ones who can fight directly. Suddenly, the ground shakes, and several giant hands pop up and try to grab them. Stunned, Gray wonders if the Sternritter is doing this. Pernida just furiously mutters that it’ll ‘kill…you…all’. Laxus decides that if that’s the case, they should take down the caster to stop the spell, calling out for Olga’s support. Laxus shoots a Lightning Dragon ROAR, while Olga sends a Lightning God Bellow. The two combine into a Combined Attack: Dragon God Flash. Knowing it can’t dodge, Pernida hisses in fear and is struck in the stomach. Max grins that they got it, while Nab praises the two Lightning Wizards, saying he’d hate to have Olga as an enemy. While Pernida is pushed back, Gray quickly creates an Ice Make: Wall behind the Sternritter. Pernida slams into it hard enough to shatter the wall, hissing in pain. Ace yells praise for Gray, while Genma marvels that he’ll never get used to how many ‘human weapons’ are from the other worlds. He’s snapped out of it when he fearfully realizes that Pernida shrugged off the attack. The Sternritter shuffles out of the smoke, and everyone sees that it’s even angrier, with only the cloak damaged. Olga yells in disbelief at it shrugging off his best. Marco notes that it’s on a completely different level from the Sternritter who’ve appeared in the war, yelling for Ace’s aid. The two Whitebeard Pirates rush forward, while Pernida tries to warp them with its Compulsory, hissing that it’ll kill them all. Marco flies over the hidden nerves with his phoenix wings, while Ace covers himself in fire. Ace throws his Saint Elmo’s Fire, stabbing Pernida, who bends inwards from the pain. Marco quickly follows up with a Sacred Fire. While the Pirate yells that they won’t be bested, Pernida mutters that it’ll kill them all for underestimating the Quincy. With the cloak falling apart, Ukitake is shocked when he senses the Spiritual Pressure rising from anger, wondering why it feels familiar. He lets out a gasp of ‘Lord Mimihagi’, prompting Genma to ask what he’s saying. Marco finally lets up from his attack, but knows it’ll take far more to kill their opponent. He gives the order for everyone to attack at once immediately. Ace starts with his Fire Fist, with Max following up with a Sand Rebellion. Nab declares it’s his time to shine as an important character, and throws an Eagle Spirit. Laxus tosses a Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd, with Olga adding a 120mm Black Lightning Cannon. Ukitake fires his most powerful Kidō; Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō. Genma sighs that it won’t add much, but decides to help with a Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu. Gray finishes with an Ice Make: Ice Cannon. All the fighters call it the Alliance’s power when brought together, dubbing the move as Combined Attack: Allied Bomber. Pernida screams in pain when the relentless force rams into him, enveloping it in an explosion that shakes Tenrou. Marco muses that while the name could use work, the message was nice, claiming there’s nothing they can’t do if they combine their power into one great force. He calls it one big family that ‘Pops’ would love. Pernida screams in fury, Spiritual Pressure skyrocketing to blast the flames and smoke away, roaring that it’ll kill them all for underestimating the Quincy. Everyone finally gets a good look at what Pernida really looks like. Max and Nab scream in horror at the inhuman being. Ukitake mutters at it being with the Wandenreich all this time. Marco and Ace are a mix of confused and fearful, the latter asking why their opponent is a giant hand with eyes. Pernida screams and repeats that it’ll ‘KILL YOU ALL’ and ‘NEVER’ forgive them. After Max admits that he’s scared, Marco says that while he’s seen some weird stuff, this takes the cake. Pernida tells Marco not to insult him, claiming it won’t forgive those who insult him or the Quincy. Ukitake is still in disbelief at the being siding with the Quincy, asking what’s going on. Surprised, Laxus asks if the Soul Reaper knows the ‘thing’. Ukitake doesn’t, but he is familiar with it, knowing the fight got more difficult than anticipated. He reveals that Pernida is the Left Hand of the Soul King. Laxus is absolutely shocked at this, asking why a part of the Soul King would be with Yhwach. Olga wonders how Ukitake knows that’s what it is, asking how that even makes sense. Ukitake admits that the details are fuzzy, but explains that while most of the Soul King’s body is kept in the Palace, other parts were scattered across the universe. When Laxus asks how he knows, Ukitake reveals that he used to be the vessel of Mimihagi, the Right Hand of the Soul King. His parents wanted that to cure him. While the right hand ‘stops’ things, the left hand ‘advances’ them. In simple terms, Pernida governs evolution. When asked, Ukitake explains it isn’t a Schrift, but a power that it always had, claiming Yhwach didn’t even need to grant power. Laxus starts to atomize parts of Pernida with tremendous amounts of lightning, saying he feels less bad about exterminating it, claiming the ‘mindless monster’ with no ability to tell right from wrong should be put down. Pernida surprises the Wizard by instantly regenerating, prompting Ukitake to explain that it can evolve its body to a healthier state. While Max yells at that being stupidly unfair, Ukitake notes that any part of the Soul King that became sentient will be a powerful opponent. Pernida curses at being merely called a body part of the Soul King, identifying itself at Sternritter C, the Compulsory, of Yhwach’s Schutzstaffel, no longer speaking in the third person. Ace is shocked that Pernida’s vocabulary has suddenly advanced, Ukitake realizing it gained the ability to speak better from interacting with Marco and Ace. The Soul Reaper wonders if the Sternritter could evolve to use Devil Fruits, fearful at the prospect of facing either. Olga decides to just destroy every body part to prevent regeneration, calling it simple. Yelling that there’ll be nothing left, Olga throws a Lightning God Heavenly Destroyer. As Pernida takes the attack head-on, Olga claims that while Laxus is stronger, he has the advantage as a God Slayer against the body part of a god. Ukitake smiles and calls that good thinking, dubbing it a trump card. Marco thinks that they have a good chance if God Slayer Magic can do extra damage. Pernida managed to avoid any damage by using Haki, much to Marco and Ace’s shock. While Ukitake react with fear, Pernida chuckles for the others not to underestimate it, claiming to be stronger than all of them while promising to eliminate them all for interfering with Yhwach’s designs. Marco starts to recognize the speaking mannerisms, and Pernida confirms it by saying Yhwach will rule the universe as it is his era. Marco curses in surprise, asking why Pernida is talking like Ace, much to the latter’s protest. Laxus yells that they need to kill Pernida before it evolves more, Gray noting that the Haki will make that difficult. Pernida yells that it’ll kill them all, shooting its nerves into the ground. The ground shakes, and a forest of hands rise up, Max yelling in protest while Pernida roars that none will escape. Several blackened nerves extend from the hands towards the group. Normally, exposed nerves would be an easy way to inflict immense pain on the Sternritter. Thanks to evolving Haki, Pernida can protect its nerves, though loses the element of surprise by making the nerves visible. Pernida decides it’s worth the payoff, with Haki protecting its nerves and its ability to regenerate from everything thrown at him. It opts to play the long game by wearing the enemy out and easily killing them. A sadistically gleeful Pernida sends nerves into Nab and Max’s spines. Genma tries to attack the nerves, but Marco tries to warn him that he can’t break through the Haki. The Ninja’s hands are painfully distorted into impossible shapes while Max and Nab are instantly paralyzed. Olga is horrified at the sight, realizing that’s how the contortions were happening before. Gray yells for the Sabertooth Wizard to use his God Slayer Magic, adding that he’ll help the others. Meanwhile, Marco, Ace, Laxus, and Ukitake are desperately avoiding other nerves. Gray grabs the nerves connected to Genma, Nab, and Max, demanding they be let go as he freezes the nerves. When Pernida frantically retracts them, the three fall limp. Genma tries to struggle to his feet, while the two Wizards will die if they don’t get help soon. Marco yells for Ukitake to take the three away. He promises the Soul Reaper that they’ll figure something out. With a nod, Ukitake zooms to Genma with Flash Step, getting him to his feet. When Genma runs off, Ukitake creates two Kidō platforms for Nab and Max, apologizing that this is the best he can managed with their damaged spines. Once Ukitake is gone, Olga yells that the ‘freak of nature’ proved that it’s vulnerable to God Slayer Magic, and launches a Lightning God Charged Particle Cannon. The attack blows off Pernida’s middle finger, with a few nerves also being destroyed. Marco calls it good that Pernida hasn’t mastered Haki yet, realizing the evolutionary capability isn’t perfect. Regardless, Pernida is getting smart enough to better use its nerves, having kept a few patiently waiting inside the hands. Some pop out of the earthen hands, Marco yelling for Gray to watch out. The Wizard leaps away, but the nerves infiltrate his legs, making Gray yell in pain at they’re twisted beyond recognition. Cursing, Gray yells as he sees the nerves start to move up his body, forming two blades of ice and pointing them at his ankles. Ace yells in protest and tosses a Saint Elmo’s Fire at the nerves. After the attack is blocked by Haki, Gray yells that he has no choice, and slices off his feet. Laxus yells in worry as Olga mutters in disgust. Laxus curses Pernida for making Gray do that, and fires a Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist. Pernida shrieks as its wrist is painfully struck, paralyzed. Laxus yells that they’ll take advantage of Pernida not mastering Haki, giving the word to Marco and Ace. The fiery Whitebeard Pirates then throw a Combined Attack: Demon Bird Flame. Pernida screams in pain from the attack, but instantly regenerates, even from Olga’s attack. Said Wizard asks if nothing can cause permanent damage. Gray surprises everyone by standing up, saying the only hope is to completely destroy the Sternritter, which got more difficult thanks to Haki. Olga wonders how Gray is standing, before seeing two ice feet, calling it sick. Deadpan, Gray says he doesn’t want to hear anything unless he has a better idea to keep fighting. Pernida angrily retracts all the nerves, hissing and cursing its opponents, claiming they’re outmatched and should give up before it crushes them. Marco notes that at least Pernida isn’t speaking in 3rd person, Ace muttering that they can drop the levity. Pernida yells that it’ll take things more seriously, and the chains around the fingers shatter. The Sternritter then grows to easily twice the size of a tree. Horrified, Marco asks if it’s hell bent on making it as difficult as possible. Summoning Heilig Bogen, Pernida declares that it’ll show them all that he’s a Quincy, sending a volley of Licht Reigen. Cursing, Ace frantically turns his body into fire to let the attacks pass through. Laxus and Olga turn into lightning to speed around. Marco flies around most of the attacks, while the ones that hit are able to be healed with phoenix powers. Gray, not used to ice feet, is only able to avoid some, getting painfully shot through the leg and shoulder. He growls at the ‘stupid arrows’, and tries to use Ice Make. Due to low stamina, the injuries start to be debilitating. Catching on, Marco yells that Gray is no help to them, ordering him to leave before he gets himself killed. Cursing his own weakness, Gray apologizes before retreating. Pernida yells that he won’t get away, launching his nerves. Ace moves right in front of Gray, smirking when the nerves stop, saying the Sternritter knows what’ll happen next. Laxus roars for the others to be left alone as he appears above the nerves, striking them with a bolt of lightning. While the Haki prevents physical harm to the nerves, the electricity travels back to give Pernida a violent shock. As the Sternritter shrieks in pain, Laxus states the weakness of Haki making the nerves solid and easier to hit. Pernida roars that it’ll kill Laxus, retracting the nerves to solely focus on the Wizard. Laxus calls it too bad that Pernida is ‘pissed’ and throws a Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd. Pernida takes it head on, shrugging it off. Laxus exclaims that it wasn’t invulnerable to lightning before. Marco realizes the nerves interacting with others is how Pernida is evolving. That and consuming matter are indeed how the Sternritter evolves. The Alliance is lucky that Pernida hasn’t used the latter on them. Naturally, Ace is frustrated that Pernida has Haki and lightning immunity, cursing that they played into its hands from the start by giving more abilities. Pernida laughs and calls them pathetic weaklings, claiming they embarrass themselves and their comrades, adding that weaklings have no place in the world. After Ace mutters that he’ll punch Marco if he says he talks like that, Laxus grimly admits his old self is being mimicked. Olga notes he was ‘kind of an ass’, Laxus retorting he isn’t one to talk. Olga says that lightning immunity doesn’t mean immunity to God Slaying Magic. Pernida calls that crap, claiming his power can’t ever kill any sort of god, labeling Olga as pathetic. Olga notes he’s heard it all before, admitting that while Pernida is right, he feels like he should give it everything he’s got, wanting to be strong enough to kill a god one day. He declares that he can manage to kill a stupid hand of a god, preparing his God Slayer Secret Art. Pernida dares him to give it his best shot if he feels that way. Laxus, remembering that he used to do this to Natsu, yells for Olga not to play into the hand. Olga is confident Pernida didn’t evolve by using his magic, claiming God Slayer Lightning goes beyond normal lightning. Olga then uses his Thunder Beast, roaring that he’ll rip Pernida apart. The attack matches Pernida in size, Olga confident there’s no way the Sternritter can avoid or block the attack. That feeling dies when Pernida opens its mouth and devours the attack. Horrified, Olga realizes that he fell for it, wondering how if Pernida just evolved through Laxus, meaning he should’ve been vulnerable to God Slayer Magic. Since Pernida’s body was completely empty of magic, it is more than capable of devouring it, like Natsu did to Zancrow. Horrified, Olga mutters at what he did, while Pernida forms five Heilig Bogen, unleashing a volley of Licht Reigen. Ace roars that he’ll burn and throws a Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor. Marco yells that it won’t be enough, and adds Samsara Flame. Pernida gasps as all its arrows are absolutely incinerated. He is then struck by the exploding flames, the shockwave knocking everyone else off their feet. Exhausted, Marco starts coughing up blood, and wipes it away to hide his weakness. He notes that resurrection is only possible for him once or twice without tremendous rest, since he is still a human. He knows that he’s near the end of his rope. The explosion tears Pernida apart, charred pieces falling all over. Laxus mutters, practically begging for it to be over, not wanting to fight that monster. He admits never facing something so strong, not even Hades. Ace agrees, but claims that Pernida can’t come back from a shot from the two strongest Pirates in Whitebeard’s crew, calling it a well-done steak. Suddenly, Pernida’s body pieces start violently shaking, grotesquely starting to form and grow into large hands. Olga just moans in horror, asking why it won’t just die. All the hands declare that they can’t be killed, proclaiming themselves Pernida Perkngjas, Sternritter C, the Compulsory of Yhwach’s Schutzstaffel, claiming that they’ll never kill the likes of him. An army of Pernida start advancing, while the original laughs as it reforms from the wrist, roaring that they’ll never win. The clones crawl towards the fighters, and will surround them soon. Ace yells about how bad things are looking, wondering what they can do. Sighing, Marco realizes what must be done, thinking that they’ve already come so far, sacrificed so much, and are so close. Believing this can’t be how it ends, Marco hopes that Ace will take care of the crew, and tell them that he went out like a real pirate. Marco declares that if Pernida just regenerates after every fatal strike, they’ll just need to hit it with an attack that’ll kill it every time it tries to come back. As Marco starts to merge his dark blue flames of destruction, and his light blue flames of resurrection, Ace demands to know what he’s doing. Marco says it’s what must be done, asking what kind of man would let his family die. Pernida screams for them to die, and Marco yells that it’s the end for the ‘monster’, unleashing an Eternal Flame. The flames pour out and home in on every single Pernida, including the original. All the hands scream as they’re incinerated. They regenerate, only to be incinerated again. Ace gasps at the flames continuing to burn, realizing they’re fast enough to utterly destroy Pernida every time it regenerates. Grinning, Marco reminds them that the flames of a phoenix are directly connected with life and death, so his flames will keep burning as long as they sense life force from the target. Olga grins and calls Marco a ‘magnificent bastard’, asking to be reminded to never anger him. Marco then starts vomiting blood, Ace yelling in concern. Marco admits that flames directly connected to life and death have the drawback that he can’t deactivate them. As they burn, his stamina is drained until death. He’ll only be okay if the target dies first. Marco challenges Pernida, asking who can last longer before keeling over. With an angry shriek, Pernida decides to retreat thanks to a new sense of self-preservation, vowing that he will return to wreak vengeance for mocking him. So, Pernida retreats from Tenrou with Kakō. Pernida reappears at the Rakuen Palace. A surprised Sagi asks what happened to the Sternritter. Pernida just demands that ‘His Majesty’ be brought to him. With a brightly fake smile, Sagi says Yhwach is definitely the person needed, claiming that Konton could end up killing Pernida if he tried to help. Claiming ‘His Majesty’ isn’t meant for such delicate processes, Sagi says that’s why men like himself are there. Having quickly finished his own diagnosis, Sagi tells an attendant to inform Yhwach that Pernida requires assistance. With an affirmative, the attendant runs off to send the message. Within a few minutes, an unhappy Yhwach steps out of a shadowy door, saying he came as soon as he was told, musing about one of his Schutzstaffel being bested so early. With a bright smile, Sagi tells Yhwach not to blame his subordinate, explaining that the Act’s future warping abilities were needed, calling it a testament that their foes shouldn’t be underestimated. Yhwach steps past Sagi, telling the Dark Circle not to take him for a fool, not appreciating the faux pleasantness, claiming there’s nothing he can’t see. Sagi drops his false smile for an arrogant smirk, musing that he went to such effort to try to be nicer. Yhwach tells Sagi not to bother being nice if he won’t recognize the otherworlders as comrades, saying he despises liars. Sagi steps back, saying he’ll keep that in mind. With a wave of his arm, Yhwach makes the flames vanish from Pernida. Sagi states that the power of the Almighty never ceases to be a thing of beauty, asking what he did to save Pernida’s life. Yhwach explains that he rewrote the future so that it didn’t include the Eternal Flame. He states Sagi was correct to send for him. While he never imagined such flames existed, Yhwach claims nothing can beat the Almighty’s omnipotence. Sagi frowns at the arrogance, thinking the ‘fool’ shouldn’t forget he’s Konton’s subordinate. He goes farther by calling the Acts of Chaos Konton’s toys. Sagi claims that as the longest serving member of the Nine Dark Circles, he’s the one who understands Konton’s thought process the most. He believes that his designation of Fraud means he has an understanding of the lies and truths of humanity, knowing that Konton views the Acts as nothing but his toys, regardless of his façade around them. Sagi chuckles to himself that the Circles are ranked higher than the Acts in importance to Konton. He does note that with Pernida back, there’s a chance Zeref could be broken. He wonders if the Black Wizard will prove he’s a ‘useful toy’ or nothing but a useless ‘piece of clay’ that Konton went to the trouble of properly molding into something useful. In Sagi’s opinion, Zeref was Konton’s greatest failure, as an Act of Chaos who used to do everything unwillingly, calling a weapon that doesn’t follow his master’s will worthless. Sagi wonders if he’ll be proven wrong. At Tenrou, Marco collapses to his knees, sensing that the flames vanished and assuming that Pernida died. Ace is concerned when he sees his crewmate vomit blood. Marco notes he needs to avoid using that move in the future, apologizing that he’s out of the fight now. Laxus tells him not to worry, clapping his shoulder as he says it’s only thanks to him that they survived. Olga notes they were lucky against something so beyond their level, thanking the Captain. Nodding, Marco hopes the infiltrators don’t let them down. Sabo, Kakashi, and Orihime try to get to the Tenrou Tree, trying to avoid the battles. When the girl asks who they think is fighting, Sabo notes that he doesn’t think it matters, not wanting to find out. Kakashi suggests they just keep moving, knowing they can’t afford to miss the window of opportunity to completely avoid the fight. An explosion shakes all of Tenrou, stopping the three. Orihime gives an ‘eek’, only stopped from falling by Sabo catching her. They then see something launched at them, black flames around it, Kakashi wondering if they seriously didn’t get enough distance. Sabo corrects that they didn’t think they’d hit each other hard enough to launch them that far. Finally getting a good look, Kakashi and Orihime gasp at Natsu. END ignores them, screaming for Zeref. Said Black Wizard casually appears after leaping after his opponent in several bounds, claiming there’s no need to shout with him there. Zeref notices the three Alliance soldiers, greeting Kakashi and Orihime, while taunting Sabo with a ‘friendly’ hello. While Sabo glares at his enemy, Kakashi demands to know what happened to Natsu. Zeref simply says that he gave into his true nature as an Etherious. END just keeps screaming for Zeref and throws a punch. Zeref sighs as he catches the punch, saying it’s enough, claiming he can’t play around now that the Alliance is there. Kakashi is just shocked at Natsu being END. Holding his free hand out, Zeref says he’s waited for this moment. Now that Natsu is here, he can fulfill his new purpose. Slamming a palm into END’s chest, Zeref uses Extraction. END screams as a black light shines from his body, Zeref bringing out what looks like a giant seed. The black flames disappear, Natsu’s eyes returning to normal. Orihime yells in concern, wanting to run and heal him. Sabo stops her, knowing she’d be killed if she was anywhere near Zeref. A tired Natsu notices Zeref, asking what he did to him. The Black Wizard chuckles that he’s replacing Natsu with a brother who will be more ‘obedient’ with his wishes, earning a gasp from everyone. Remembering that the others don’t know, Zeref notes that even Natsu had his memories erased of their relationship so he could focus on killing him. Seeing no reason to hide it, Zeref reveals his full name, adding that he’s Natsu’s big brother. He explains that 400 years ago, the two lived happily with their mother and father. A dragon then killed everyone but Zeref. For his attempts at resurrecting Natsu, he was expelled from the academy and cursed by Anksheram. Zeref eventually revived Natsu as END in the hopes that he would be strong enough to kill him, calling the demon seed he holds proof of the demonic lineage. Zeref states that plans change, not wanting to die anymore. Snapping his fingers, Zeref summons a body from a pocket dimension, claiming that a failure of a brother lays before him. He won’t even call him Natsu anymore, but nobody. He calls Natsu a failed creation he has no more use for, telling him to consider himself replaced by a Natsu that will actually follow his older brother’s instructions. Natsu spits that Zeref is not his brother. Zeref agrees with that while repeating that Natsu has always been nothing after he created him. He calls the Fairy Tail Wizard a mere instrument of other people’s will, only loved by those who he has a use for. He claims that Fairy Tail’s love for Natsu is false, only useful as long as he protects them like a ‘good little soldier’. Zeref also states that Natsu was nothing to Igneel, calling him a brat he pushed the Dragon to train so that he’d be strong enough to kill him. He states that Igneel was just doing an old friend a favor, and never loved Natsu. Natsu yells that Zeref is wrong, while Zeref argues that Igneel would’ve had nothing to do with him were it not for his acquaintance, even calling Natsu’s memories of Igneel nothing but a lie. Orihime screams for enough, asking what he’s trying to accomplish with such cruelty. Glaring, Zeref tells the girl to learn her place and pick her battles, claiming the ‘nobody’ isn’t worth dying for. Sabo yells in disagreement, calling Zeref a sick man if that’s all his brother means to him, glad he didn’t take the deal in Clover. Kakashi adds that it’s impossible not to fall to rage now, claiming nobody messes with his subordinates like that and gets away with it. Zeref laughs that as long as ‘nobody’ is still a useful weapon, the others will gladly fight for them. Natsu starts to break at this, this being merely the straw that breaks the camel’s back. As he kneels down to the body, Zeref darkly calls it a good time to introduce the world to his new little brother. The trio finally get a good look, and are horrified at how familiar it is. Zeref puts the demon seed in the body, letting out a massive pulse of magic that shoots into the sky, causing tremors and violently shifting waves. While Franky wonders what’s happening, Luffy admits he has a bad feeling about this. As the pulse vanishes, the body rises to its feet, revealing a boyish face, crimson red ram horns, obsidian black eyes, black flames, and unmistakable pink hair. With a happy smile, Zeref wishes a happy birthday to his precious little brother, Natsu. Appearing Characters Orihime Inoue Kakashi Hatake Sabo Kabuto Yakushi Zeref Dragneel Natsu Dragneel E.N.D. Arlock Haruta Monkey D. Luffy Hinata Hyūga Fossa Freed Justine Lyon Vastia Samui Neji Hyūga Son Gokū Franky Flare Corona Pernida Perkngjas Gray Fullbuster Laxus Dreyar Marco Portgas D. Ace Jūshirō Ukitake Olga Nanagear Genma Max Alors Nab Lasaro Sagi Yhwach Abilities Magic * Magic barrier * Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame * Black Magic ** Stygian Blast Circle ** Sacrifice * Lightning Dragon Slayer ** Lightning Dragon Roar ** Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd ** Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist * Lightning God Slayer ** Lightning God Bellow ** 120mm Black Lightning Cannon ** Lightning God Heavenly Destroyer ** Lightning God Charged Particle Cannon ** God Slayer Secret Art Thunder Beast * Combined Attack: Dragon God Flash * Ice Make ** Wall ** Ice Cannon * Sand Rebellion * Eagle Spirit * Extraction Jutsu * Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu Devil Fruit * Bird Bird Fruit: Model Phoenix * Flame Flame Fruit Haki Kido * Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Quincy Powers * Hirenkyaku * Heilig Bogen (German for "Holy Bow ") * Licht Reigen Schrift * the Compulsory * the Almighty Weapons * staff Techniques * Kakō * Fire Fist * Saint Elmo’s Fire * Sacred Fire * Combined Attack: Allied Bomber * Combined Attack: Demon Bird Flame * Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor * Samsara Flame * Eternal Flame Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 159 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Final Push Next Chapter: Chapter 161 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The End Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign